Amy's Wasted Time
by Dr Namgge
Summary: Amy has some time to kill, and has a good idea how to do it. Much like everyone else does...


_Amy stared dreamly at Sonic. She had been chasing him for so long that she had forgotten what it was like to not be chasing him. As he lay there next to her, Amy was blissfully content. It was an absolutely perfect end to the ideal romance, one that she knew would last for the rest of their lives._

_ Sonic's emerald eyes opened and focused on her. As his mind slowly woke up he saw Amy smiling, the kind of happy smile when everything's finally going your way. Sonic could feel himself that he too was smiling such a smile. _

_ "Oh Sonic," Amy said as she looked at her lover "I love you."_

_ The blue hedgehog looked at the petal coloured girl next to him. "I love you too, but there's one thing I gotta ask first." He said nervously._

_ "What is it?"_

_ "Will you marry me?"_

"Squee!" the pink hedgehog shrieked out. "Of course I will!" she shrieked as she slid about in her bright pink sofa, the faint glow of her laptop brightening her face. "Wow that was an amazing story! Gotta like, favourite, and follow the author for this one.

"I really don't get why the guys hated this site so much," she chuckled, "first story I found was amazing." Amy had only been on the site for twenty minutes, but already she was extremely dismissive of the horror stories she'd heard about Fanfiction dot net.

"Now, what next?" she asked herself as she looked through all the stories. "Hmm: an alternate universe high school? Pass. A story about Shadow and Rouge dating? Ehh, maybe if I get bored. What this one? A story about Eggman taking over the world, oh like anybody would ever want to read something that dull. I want more romance," she whinged to herself, "Oh hey, here's one."

_Sonic had spent over a month scouring the planet for the perfect ring. On a planet covered with rings, this was not an easy task, but this ring was special, it was to be for the girl he loved the most in the world. Sonic spent spare seconds searching, scouring sites superstitiously; seeking sublime shininess. _

Amy agonised anxiously at all alliteration. It irritated inside, inspiring inconceivable incidents.

_As he stood there, ring in hand, he waited for his girlfriend. Sonic was eager, even more so than usual. He wanted nothing more than to put a ring on her finger, and make his girlfriend become his wife._

_ But Sonic found himself waiting. As he stood at Never Lake, the first meeting point he had had with his beloved, he slowly began to realise she wasn't going to show. As night fell, he sighed. He had stood up by Dawn._

"Dawn!" Amy yelled, "Who in the name of everything is Dawn! If I ever meet this Dawn I swear I am going to make sure she regrets ever so much as looking at _my _Sonic. And who in their right mind is responsible for creating such a terrible character who could rob me of my boyfriend anyway? This worse than that damn squirrel girl who everyone kept saying loved Sonic."

Amy took a few deep breaths. Closing her eyes she let the air flow into and out of her lungs slowly, trying her best to calm down her rage, as both her therapist, and the county court had told her to after she threw a her hammer through the window of the girl who once paid for Sonic's chilli dog.

It took over half an hour for Amy to calm down. But once she had, she went back to the site, and carried on looking through stories. As she looked, she was amazed at how many there were. Amy had learned of the site after Cream told her Sonic had thrown his PC into a trash compactor due to all the stories. She had heard there were a lot of stories, but never did she think so many of them would be about high-school, or her apparent future kids, or even about people she'd never even heard of apparently being better than Sonic.

After another ten minutes of deep breathing, bought on by the anger at the thought that someone was better than Sonic, she kept on looking.

_"Wairt!" Amy said._

_"What?" Sonic said._

_"I love you Sonic"_

_"Save it," Sonic said, and he ran off laughing._

_Amy was mad. She had been ditched once again by sonic, and she wanted to talk to someone about it. But Cream was in bed, and noone was around. Who could she talk to?_

_Amy made her way too a rooftop. She was really high up, and was ready to give up on everything. She stood on the edge of the abiss, looking at the ground. It was really far, and she knew the fall would kill her. She got right on the edge of the building, and cried as she fell._

_"Chaos COntrol! " Shadow yelled, as he grabbed her and saved her._

_"Don't do that," he said, "You'#d onlyu regret it. "_

_"But Sonic doesn't love me, "she wailed,"_

_"But I do"_

"Yeah, but I don't love you, you creepy creep!" she replied to the story. Amy learnt back hard in her chair and pulled her eyes over her face. "I don't think Shadow can even be in love anyway," she suddenly found herself thinking, "and if he did, it would probably be with that bimbo Rouge." She muttered.

"But why would anyone want me to go out with Shadow?" she questioned, "I mean he's no fun, and he's way too serious. He's nothing like my darling Sonic," she ended dreamily.

Amy kept looking through the archives. And the more she looked, the more she found her paired up with Shadow. It was creepy, like suddenly finding out you're a celebrity, but the thing you're famous for was singing in the shower. The pink hedgehog finally stopped looking for it, and began generally looking again, stumbling across a promising looking story.

_Amy looked at the blue hedgehog, now covered in a sticky spaghetti sauce. While she was smiling as the image was quite ridiculous, it was also a worrying reminder of the predicament she had been left in. She was now stuck with Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles, while Tails was out looking for whatever piece of equipment he said would help. Amy couldn't remember what it was, all his technobabble might as well have been made up._

_ The three of them were proving to be a handful. Knuckles and Shadow were fighting each other, and as always, Sonic could not sit still. Normally this was not a big deal, but right now, Amy was eleven years older than each of them, and she was only twelve herself. _

_ Wearily she picked the baby Sonic up. There was srtill something cute about him, but the cuteness she used to dream about had been replaced with adorable chubby cheeks, big eyes, and a very young face. Unfortunately said face was now covered in baby food, and Amy had to clean it off, while looking after the three rugrats._

_ "Oh Sonic," she sighed, "why are you still the hardest to deal with?"_

_ She looked down at the baby hedgehog, and realised it was time to change his diaper. Pulling the old one off she looked at the baby, and sighed again. Finally she was getting to-_

"You know what," Amy said, "I don't think I want to know what I was apparently about to do." The pink hedgehog exited away from that story quickly, no longer feeling comfortable with how she felt about Sonic.

Amy finally saw Sonic's point. Sonic fans were weird people who wrote about weird things. But still, that first story, that one was perfect. It was just a shame that the good stuff was buried under the weight of a lot of identical rubbish that frankly disturbed her more than she'd ever admit. She finally understood why Sonic had taken to flinging his computer under a steamroller.

"One more chance," she said to herself, "if the next story's also creepy, I'm not gonna read anymore."

Amy looked at where her mouse was highlighting. It was another short story, staring herself. She sighed wearily and crossed her fingers. If nothing else, the title, _Amy's Wasted Time_, summed up her time on the site.


End file.
